


Cap's New Home

by DirtyMarvel (DirtyKnots)



Series: DirtyMarvel CuriousCat Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Monogamy, M/M, Rimming, Socially Accepted Bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyMarvel
Summary: CuriousCat Anon Prompt: Captain America wakes up in a world where he can live out his dirtiest and sleaziest fantasies, so naturally he has passionate sex with a horse.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Male Horse Character(s)
Series: DirtyMarvel CuriousCat Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902697
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Cap's New Home

Steve never intended to go back, is the thing. He did some bouncing around until he found the universe that was right for him, and then he went to see the Ancient and return the stone. There may have been a knowing smirk directed his way when he outlined where he'd like to be sent to, but he ignored it. Soon enough it wouldn't matter.

He liked his new home, liked the way that he wasn't anyone special, was just another regular guy. He'd given a flimsy sort of excuse as to where he came from, but nobody seemed to care all that much. Especially not once he'd finally settled down with Jack. Once Steve had established himself, he'd found all sorts of odd jobs open to him until he could afford a place of his own. As soon he was ready, he started courting Jack. It didn't take long at all for Steve to win over Jack's people, prove himself a good provider and partner. As soon as it was clear that his affections were returned, Jack moved in with him.

Jack was a beauty, coat a shining auburn, muscled and with a cock to die for. Steve loved being on the receiving end of Jack's affections, loved being propped up beneath his stallion and speared open on Jack's giant cock. It was one of his favorite places to be. But he was a generous lover himself, and he was always happy to take care of Jack's needs. Like he was today.

Jack had been in his space all day, following Steve while he worked, flashing his round donut of a hole at every opportunity. And Steve was helpless but to take a break now and then, get his mouth over that wrinkled pucker and lick and slurp at it. He knew what Jack wanted but he had to finish his job first, taking care of Mr. Stoddard's farm. He knew the old man wouldn't mind if he had to attend to his lover, but he tried to get as much done as he could in between making out with Jack's hole. He knew they were causing a bit of a scene, but that was common around here for all the zoophiles. The animals themselves had no qualms about interrupting anyone's work day if they were horny, so it wasn't odd at all to see someone being mounted in the middle of their shift pretty much all over town. Steve was trying his best to control himself, nearly done when Mr. Stoddard wandered over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Seems like you've got something you need to take care of there, son." Stoddard nodded at Jack and then set down a stepladder he'd brought with him behind the horse's legs.

"I suppose you're right, sir." Steve tried to feign exasperation but Stoddard just chuckled knowingly and moved back to give them room.

Steve was quick to shuck his pants, grabbing out the bottle of lube he always kept in his pocket, before stepping into the low ladder. He had to bed a bit from this new angle, but he spent some more time licking and sucking at Jack's puffed rim, making sure he was nice and relaxed and that his cock was growing before he straightened up and slicked his cock and hand. He petted over Jack's hole a few times, pleased at the way Jack held his tail aloft, and then inserted his fingers carefully. He was always a little worried he'd hurt his lover, but Jack's hole always opened beautifully for him, and Steve took his time caressing Jack's interior walls before removing his hand and lining himself up.

Jack was so much hotter inside than any person Steve had ever fucked, and he loved it. The muscles in Jack's ass gripped him as he drove forward, the glide almost silken as he thrusted in as deep as possible. Jack shifted a few times, pushing his bulk backwards and nearly toppling Steve from the ladder, but Stoddard was there to lend a hand, holding Steve up until he could regain his grip on Jack's flank and continue driving in. He couldn't see Jack's cock from this angle, but he could see the growing appreciation in Stoddard's eyes and nodded his okay when the man asked about helping Jack finish. Monogamy was a bit more fluid here, and Steve knew it would be easier for Jack to come if someone had a mouth on his cock - at least when Steve was fucking him. His lover had no trouble nutting off when he was buried deep inside Steve's body.

Steve did his best to keep pistoning in and out of Jack's sweet hole as he felt the muscles in Jack's body begin to tense around him. He knew his lover was close between the friction in his ass and the mouth Steve could hear greedily sucking at his engorged horsecock. Steve let out a shout when Jack came, the muscles around his cock rippling as the horse bucked in pleasure beneath him and tipping him over the edge. He ground his hips against Jack's ass as he spurted out his release, limbs shaky when he finally climbed down off the stepladder. Jack's hole was even more tempting and beautiful than normal, beads of come bubbling out of the center and beginning to spill over his puckered donut. The ladder was quickly kicked out of the way and then Steve had his mouth back on Jack's hole, the horse indulging him as he ate his come back out of his lover. 

The rest of his day went by quickly after that, Jack wandering away for feed and water and finally letting Steve work. Stoddard disappeared somewhere else too after thanking them for letting him join in, horse come dripping off his beard as he patted his belly happily. Jack was in a good mood too when they headed off for home, nipping at Steve's ass and bumping into him as they walked. Steve knew he was in for a good fucking later, knew that he'd only somewhat sated his lover's needs while they were at the farm, but he had no complaints - he couldn't wait to be full of horse cock again, to feel his belly bulge as he got fucked and to go to bed with puddles of it dripping out of him, reminding him of what a good choice he made when he left his old world behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
> All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
